Enfer ou Paradis ?
by Haloa
Summary: Après l'explosion de la Terre   causée par Boo  Trunk et Goten arrivent devant le Juge Enma ...


_Haloa : DBZ ne m'appartient pas._

**Enfer ou Paradis**

La Terre avait finalement explosé. Goku et Végéta s'en étaient sortis à temps, grâce au don de téléportation de Neptune-Shibito. Ils avaient emporté Hercule mais laissé derrière eux Gohan, Trunk et Goten. Ces Trois âmes ainsi que les derniers habitants de la Terre vinrent gonfler les rangs de ceux qui attendaient depuis plusieurs jours déjà leur passage devant le Juge Enma.

Son Gohan, en grand frère responsable, s'était efforcé de les maintenir dans le rang, mais rien n'y avait fait, après seulement deux petites heures, Trunk et Goten s'étaient envolés.

**Gohan** : « Trunk ! Goten ! Revenez ici tout de suite ! Vous allez vous perdre ! ...Pfft ...Trop tard ils sont partis ! Et vous allez voir que c'est encore moi qui vais prendre quand Maman et Bulma découvriront qu'ils ne sont pas entrés avec moi au Paradis ...J'espère qu'ils se présenteront bien devant le garde-frontière et qu'ils ne feront aucune bêtise en attendant ...Bah de toute façon ils sont morts, que peut-il leur arriver ...à part atterrir en Enfer ? ...Bon ben, j'ai plus qu'à faire la queue avec les autres ...Au moins je vais bientôt retrouver Videl ! »

A cette seule pensée, tous les soucis causés par son jeune frère et son meilleur ami s'envolèrent ...

Deux jours plus tard, toutes les âmes présentes au poste frontière étaient parties ...au Paradis pour certaines, en Enfer pour d'autres. Seules deux petites âmes n'avaient pas encore franchi le seuil du bureau d'Enma : celle de Trunk et celle de Goten !

_Quelque part entre Enfer et Paradis ..._

**Trunk** _(sautant de nuages en nuages)_ : « Alors quoi c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ! Allez attrape moi ! Pfft ...Tu es aussi lent qu'un escargot ! »

**Goten** : « Trunk ! Ça fait deux jours qu'on joue à chat ...Ce n'est plus drôle ! ...Et puis regarde ...tous les autres sont partis ! »

**Trunk **: « Hum ...C'est vrai ...Ils ont du passer le poste frontière ... »

**Goten **: « Trunk je commence à m'ennuyer de Gohan et de Maman ...Je voudrai les rejoindre ! »

**Trunk** : « Bon ça va arrête de pleurer comme un bébé ...on a qu'à aller voir Enma ! »

**Goten** : « Où ça ? »

**Trunk **: « Ben dans son bureau ! De toute façon c'est la seule entrée possible. »

_ET quelques minutes plus tard ..._

**Enma** : « Ah vous voilà enfin ! Mais où étiez-vous passés ? Cela fait presque une journée entière que Son Gohan est passé de l'autre côté ! Sans compter que vos mères m'ont rendu visite au moins 5 fois depuis ce matin pour savoir si je vous avais rencontré ! »

**Goten** : « On est désolé ...On ...On s'était un peu éloigné ...pour jouer. »

**Enma** : « Pour jouer ? »

**Trunk **: « Ben oui quoi, pour jouer ! On est des enfants nous ! Et puis quoi ! Vous auriez pu prévoir des activités, des aires de jeu ou je sais pas moi, un parc d'attraction en attendant ! »

**Enma** : « Un ...Un Parc d'attraction ? Mais vous vous croyez où ? »

**Goten **: « Ben ...Au Paradis ! »

**Enma** : « Au Paradis ? Voyez-vous ça ! ...Mais mes enfants vous n'y êtes pas encore ...Avant il va falloir me démontrer que vous en êtes dignes ! Et pour cela nous allons faire un récapitulatif de vos actions menées sur Terre ...Bien, vous voyez ces parchemins ? Toute votre vie et ce que vous y avez fait est écrit là ...D'un côté les bonnes choses, et de l'autre ...les mauvaises ... »

**Trunk** : « pfft ...Et ça va prendre combien de temps de lire tout ça ? C'est que je commence à avoir faim moi ! »

**Enma** : « Et bien jeune homme, puisque tu sembles pressé, nous allons commencer par toi ! ...Bon voyons cela ..._Trunk Végéta Brief_ ...C'est parti ! »

_... a remplacé la chaîne de vélo de son grand-père par un élastique mécanique de sa fabrication ...déraillement ...fracture du bras ...deux jours d'hôpital pour le grand-père ...a installé une mini caméra dans les toilettes des filles de son école primaire pour ensuite en commercialiser les photos !..._

**Trunk** : « Eh ! ...Ce n'était pas mon idée ! C'était celle de Master Roshi ! »

**Enma** : « Mais c'est toi qui a exécuté ce plan et qui en a tiré tous les bénéfices ! ...Je continue ... »

.000000000000000000000

_A reprogrammé la salle de gravité pour qu'elle démarre à 600 G ...tout en inversant la polarité de la dite salle ...propulsant son père au plafond où il est resté collé deux heures ...a enfermé Melle Harper, sa maîtresse à l'école primaire, dans un placard à balai contenant pas moins de six serpents, dix-huit rats et cinq crapauds ...trois mois de dépression !..._

_Une heure plus tard ..._

_...a électrifié les couverts de son père (remarqué que cela n'a eu aucun effet sur ses cheveux déjà hérissés)...a fait exploser le laboratoire de sa mère en inversant toutes les étiquettes des éprouvettes contenant de dangereux produits chimiques ..._

**Trunk **_(blanc comme un linge) _: « Euh ...Là encore ce n'était pas ma faute ...je savais pas que c'était si dangereux ...et puis d'abord je ne savais pas encore lire ! »

**Enma** : « SILENCE ! ...Reprenons ... »

**Goten** : « C'est ...C'est encore long ? »

**Enma** _(toujours assis derrière son bureau, déroulant le parchemin semblant faire encore vingt mètres de long)_ : « Patience ... Ton tour va venir ...Quoi que la suite te concerne puisque tu servais de complice ... »

_Deux heures et demi plus tard ..._

_...ont fait exploser le four à micro-onde en installant un aimant sous l'assiette de Végéta, celui-ci attendait de pouvoir enfin manger après une longue journée d'entraînement ...ont repeint la salle de méditation du Très-Haut en rose fluo ...ont remplacé le contenu du thermos de Piccolo, soit de l'eau minérale, par de la Vodka citron ..._

_Six heures plus tard ..._

**Enma **_: _« ...et enfin ...Trunk tu as assommé le guerrier masqué pour lui voler ses vêtements ...avec la complicité de GOTEN ! Réveille toi !... »

**Goten** _(se réveillant en sursaut)_ : « Euh ...PRESENT ! »

**Enma** _(poussant un long soupir avant de reprendre sa lecture)_ : « ...afin de participer au Tournoi des Arts Martiaux dans la section adulte ! Bien ...Voilà pour les mauvaises actions ...maintenant passons aux bonnes ! »

**Goten** _(s'adressant à Trunk)_ : « Nos mères vont nous tuer si on ne va pas au Paradis ! »

**Trunk** _(plus blanc que blanc !) :_ « Ben ...On est déjà mort alors techniquement ... »

**Enma** : « SI-LENCE ! »

_Quinze petites minutes plus tard ..._

**Enma** : « ...a fusionné avec Goten afin de débarrasser la Terre du terrible Boo en devenant Gotrenk ! »

**Trunk** _(les deux poings serrés, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour espérer voir le visage d'Emna pour y lire son approbation)_ : « C'est très bien ça, non ? »

**Enma **: « ...qui a échoué ! »

**Trunk** _(au bord des larmes)_ : « Mais on a fait tout ce qu'on a pu ! »

**Goten** : « Oui c'est vrai et puis c'était très dur ! »

**Trunk** : « Pitié Juge Enma ! Ne m'envoyez pas en Enfer pour ça ...Je regrette ...Oui je regrette vraiment toutes les bêtises que j'ai faite ! Je vous le jure ! »

**Goten** : « S'il vous plaît ! Ne nous punissez pas ! »

**Enma** : « Bien bien bien ...Du calme ...Laissez moi réfléchir ...Bon sang cette lecture m'a donné soif ! Je reviens les garçons, Je vais juste boire un verre d'eau et je suis à vous pour la délibération finale ! »

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans la pièce d'à côté ..._

**Enma** : « Alors Mesdames ...êtes-vous satisfaites ? »

**Bulma** : « C'était parfait Juge Enma ! »

**Chichi** : « Je ne suis pas d'accord ...Encore une petite heure et je crois que cette fois ils auront compris la leçon ! »

**Son Gohan** : « Dîtes ...Vous n'en faites pas un peu trop là ? C'est de la torture mentale ! »

**Bulma** : « Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Au moins après ça ils ne feront plus de bêtises ! »

**Son Gohan** _(pour lui-même)_ : « Et dire qu'elles ont mérité le Paradis !... »

**Enma** : « Bien dans ce cas ...Laissons les mijoter encore une heure ... »

Une heure plus tard, le Juge Enma revenait devant les deux enfants, à bout de nerf. Il leur délivra une ou deux leçons de morale supplémentaires avant de leur donner leurs billets d'avion pour le Paradis ! Une fois montés à bord, ils aperçurent leur mère respective et Son Gohan. Ils sautèrent à leur cou et y restèrent englués ...comme le jour où ils avaient mis de la super glue dans les gants et dans le flacon de shampoing de Végéta !

_FIN._


End file.
